captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island of the Plums
The Island of the Plums (English: ˈaɪlənd ɒv ðə plʌmz) is a autonomous and mysterious island. It is most likely located near the Red Sea. The way to get to the Island of the Plums is to own The Michael Rosen Map. History Very little is known about the history of The Island of the Plums. There are natives on the Island, so an ancient culture arrived and settled there. In February 2009, Michael Rosen, his crew (George, Mervin, Harry and a tomato) and Trevor explored the island. At that time, The Demon Overlord and a robot were already there with a bunch of corpses. Gepgraphy and Climate Location On his way to The Island of the Plums, Michael Rosen wanted to push Richard into the red sea. ASSuming that he left from Hemel Hempstead Harbor, London, and traveled the Red sea, we can say that this magical place is most likely located in The Indian Ocean, between Africa, India and Australia. Climate From pictures taken on the sore, we can observe a hot climate, because of the course sand and clear sky, high temperatures, little to no chance of raining and the wildlife: the palm tree and the clothing of the natives, made from tropical leaves. That means the Island is at a latitude from around 0 to 20 degrees. Terrain We don't know if the Island has mountains or a vulcano. We know that it has a sandy beach area, near the sore. The artist who designed the sci-fi interpretation on the right assumed that it had a mountainous geography, with a peek in the middle of the Island, covered in vegetation. The shape of the island was modified in late 2000s by the ship that crashed on it, because of George. Vegetation and Fauna A very important item found on the Island of the Plums is the Magic Plum, which gives the island its name. These fruit have the power to grant someone immortality (as stated in Michael Rosen's Guide to survive the Apocalypse), give the eater superpowers and return the physical form of a Demon (as seen on The Demon Overlord). On the other hand, we don't know about the animals on this island. Michael Rosen and his crew never encountered an animal, so we can assume that there are few animals on the island. Navigation It is with no wonder that The Harrybo Company struggled to get to this island, because it is very far from every shore. Finding it randomly is very very unlikely, almost impossible. That's why there exists an artefact called The Michael Rosen Map which leads you directly to the island. Population On the island live a couple of people: * A gay pedophile * A tribe of natives * A robot * The Demon Overlord * Zombies (they're undead, so technically they don't live on the island) The gay pedophile is very brutal, murdering Tomato. Out of rage, Michael Rosen kills him on his trip. A very interesting aspect of the natives is that they explode after death. This fact is seen when Toenail Pizza kills them, the weak ones used to explode. Appearances The Island of the Plums is mentioned in Michael Rosen's Terrifying Christmas Special (Part 2) by The Demon Overlord and in The Michael Rosen Map (Part 1) as the final location of The Michael Rosen Map. In the last two parts of The Michael Rosen Map Trilogy, the main character (Michael Rosen) and his crew land there and the main action takes place.